The Stars Shine Brighter With You
A Starnami shipping story. For several weeks now, Tsunami had been receiving flowers. She had no idea who they were from, but nevertheless every single day a bouquet of flowers would be left in her cave for her. They differed daily; sometimes it would be roses, sometimes daisies. Either way, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. All of her friends were envious of her. “You're so lucky, Tsunami!" Peril whined at the sight of yet another bouquet on the table; a vibrant set of lilies, “Clay doesn't normally do stuff like that for me..!” She had to admit, it did make her feel rather lucky, and incredibly special too. Sunny sighed deeply, a dreamy look on her face, “I just wish we knew who it was~” Nodding in agreement, Tsunami closed up a scroll and put it back in its caldron. It was almost seven in the evening, and the school was shutting for the night. One by one, all the students filed into their caves, until eventually it was just Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory. “Hey, Tsunami?” Glory asked, moving a few seats around. Turning to her, Tsunami nodded slightly, “Yeah. What is it?” The Rainwing held out the set of keys to her, a small smile on her face. “Would you mind locking up for me when Starflight arrives? He lost his key, and I can't hang around. Can you do it for me? He should be here before midnight..” Once again, she nodded slightly, and the Rainwing queen grinned, tossing her the keys. She caught them, and by the time she looked up again, Glory had already gone. Now, she only spoken to Starflight a few times in a while. After all, she was usually away before he arrived, so it was only during staff meetings or nights out that she saw him. He was quite a quiet guy, too, so he never really spoke to anyone. She had been told he was a bit of a jerk lately, though. Sighing, she slumped down on one of the seats. Now all she had to do was wait. Of course, she never even considered that he could have been the one to send you flowers. It was twenty to midnight by the time Starflight finally arrived. Making her way from the staff room, she was slightly surprised to see said male standing in the dining area. When he sensed her, he blushed faintly, but managed to keep it under control for the most part. Tsunami's green eyes glimmered under the dim lights, studying him with such intensity that he felt heat crawl up his neck. “Hey...~” What if she'd figured it out? His blush deepened at that thought. However, she gave nothing away, instead offering him a bright smile as she headed for the doorway. “Have a good night, Starflight~ See you at six~” And then she was gone. Blushing crimson now, the Nightwing made his way down to his office, with her on his mind. At least she didn't know it was him yet... It was a little before six when Tsunami arrived the next morning. She had no idea she was in any danger, so she unlocked the door without a care in the world. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside the almost-empty cave. “Starflight..?” she called, but there was no response. As she walked further into the cave, she notice several paw prints and knocked over caldrons. How strange... she thought. Heading towards Starflight's office, she was surprised to come face-to-face with a pack of coyotes. “Eh...” For a minute, she stared at it, before it seemed to shrug, heading off past her to the dining area. Shocked, she stood still. A few moments later, a voice cut into your thoughts, “Hey! Tsunami! Are you okay?” It was Starflight. He seemed... relieved, and slightly angry. His blind eyes were wide with panic, though he quickly shoved that aside in favour of grabbing her by the shoulders. Dragging her into his office, he slammed the stone door shut once they were both inside. “What the actual heck, Tsunami!?” He almost yelled, getting right in her face, “Do you even know how dangerous this place is!?” Tsunami didn't answer, instead glaring at the wall beside her. She wasn't sure why, but her heart twinged painfully when he yelled at her. Perhaps, no matter how microscopically, she actually liked the guy. “Ugh...” Starflight groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before bringing Tsunami into a tight hug, “Jeez, woman, I was worried about you...” At that, she were startled. He was... worried about her? Well, that's new. According to the others, he didn't worry or care too much about anyone else for a while. Maybe he likes me too. she thought. Before she could say anything to voice her thoughts, she was cut off by a rough kiss. Oh. Dear. Moons. Starflight was kissing her. Her mind went completely blank. Reaching up, the Nightwing cupped her cheek with one of his hands, while the other rested on her hip. His talons were cool and calloused, brushing softly against her face, which now felt like a furnace. Shyly, she returned the kiss. “Did you ever figure out who was sending you those flowers...?” he whispered against her lips, making her pull back. “Wait a minute...” she began breathlessly, putting two and two together. “... It was you..!?” The Nightwing dragonet smirked slightly, but his cheeks flushed a bit anyway. “Y-yeah...” Grabbing his horns, she pulled him down into another heated kiss. He nipped at her lower lip, eliciting a soft hiss to escape her throat. By now, they'd both completely forgotten about the coyotes, and the fact that there was less than ten minutes left until the beginning of the school day. Backing her into the wall, the tall dragon broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, their faces matching shades of scarlet. Starflight offered her a smirk before he began to trail his lips down her neck. His teeth grazed against the base of her throat, and she shuddered. Taking this as incentive, he bit down gently on the soft flesh. She barely withheld a whimper. Starflight lifted his head to meet her gaze, about to kiss her again. As their snouts were about to meet, the bell for six o'clock rang. Despite that, he bent slightly to press his mouth to hers. Instead of rough and passionate, this one was slow and sweet. She sighed into it. Taking her hand, he tugged her out the cave and down the hallway. “Wh-where are we going?” she asked, still flustered from the surprise make-out session. His talon tightened around hers, and he sent her a slight grin. Now in the light, she could see how gorgeous he really was. His blush had died down quite a bit, now only powdered lightly along his cheeks. He had a strong jawline, messy scales and dark eyes that shone with some kind of affection. She'd never really had time to notice how handsome he was before, and it kind of hit her like a rockslide. He likes you. Why else would he have kissed me? Tsunami thought. While she were busy having an internal debate, Starflight was observing her too. Though he could no longer see, he recalled from memory her appearance. She had shimmering blue scales that glittered like the morning dew, and a gorgeous figure that made him blush. Tsunami was lost in thought, allowing him time to get over his embarrassment. Starflight rubbed his head. "I figured I'd take you out to breakfast.. I mean- you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought-" Cutting him off, she smiled sweetly, and he would have swooned if he didn't have more self control. "I think that would be lovely, Starflight~" She gave his talon a light, reassuring squeeze, and he grinned in response. "Well, doll, if that's what you want~" A faint blush crawled onto her cheeks, and her heart fluttered at the nickname. With that said, the pair continued down the tunnel, tails intertwined. Now everybody would know that they were together. And they both hoped it would be for a long time. The End Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)